


Carnivals Are So Romantic, Don’t You Think So?

by chaotically_cas



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M, TV Show Canon, short but gay, tw cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotically_cas/pseuds/chaotically_cas
Summary: Takes place after the tv show carnival episode yup
Relationships: Two-Bit Mathews & Steve Randle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Carnivals Are So Romantic, Don’t You Think So?

“Carnivals are so romantic, don’t you think so?”

The line played through Two Bit’s head nonstop the whole night. Even throughout the whole fight and drama of the car. He couldn’t believe that his mind was stuck on that one stupid line. 

He knew Steve was only joking around, the way he flicked his finger on Two’s nose after Two dipped him. They always joked around like that. Only this time Two found himself not really wanting it to be a joke anymore. 

Yeah it’s real dumb to think that, Two thought, not only because they were always real good buddies. But Two couldn’t stop thinking about the way Steve’s smile lit up when Two pulled the cheesy dance move. As quick and short as it was. It weighed heavily on his mind in ways that not much else did. 

But thank god that all the drama of the day was over. Soda got the car back, thanks to Darry. And everyone else was home besides Steve and Two. 

Two found himself walking back over to the DX where Steve was working to finish the car by eight. He probably would be up all night, so Two figured he could use a bit of company. 

“Heya Steve-o” Two greeting, seeing Steve peek out from under the car with the same shit eating smile and made Two wanna throw their whole friendship away. 

“Hey Two, quite a night, I’ll say” Steve grinned from under the car. 

“Boy that girl sure was something.”

“You know what Soda told me?” Steve asked and Two raised an eyebrow in confusion “that broad must have really been out of her head crazy cause she asked if we were a thing.”

“Us?”

“Yeah, us, don’t really blame her” Steve laughed. 

“Oh? Why’s that” Two cracked, a smirk climbing onto his face. 

“I do remember something about you holding me like a girl.”

“You liked it.”

“Sure I did, Two Bit, sure I did.”

Steve went back to working on the car with a shake of his head. Two had practically memorized that smile. Maybe that’s why he cracked so many dumb jokes, just to see that damn smile any time he could. There was always something about it, especially being the one behind it. 

“Maybe wouldn’t mind it too much with you looking like that, lucky car” Two whistled. He knew Steve would take it as a joke, who could blame him, but Two found himself meaning it this time. 

“Shut your mouth and pass me the wrench, will ya? I’m almost done. Just gotta tighten this last thing.”  
Two sighed and handed Steve the wrench and watched as Steve’s arm flexed with every turn of the lug nuts. 

“Whatcha staring at Matthews?” Steve interrupted his thoughts. Standing up and wiping his hands on his jeans, his muscles again rippling through his tight white tank, his Hawaiian shirt tucked through a belt loop.

“What does it look like?”

“Looks like it’s been a little too long since you’ve got some action” Steve teased, however Two’s mind was too flooded to consider if he had any hint of sincerity. 

“Don’t have to be” he smirked and took a step towards Steve. 

“Are you drunk?” Steve laughed. 

“Nah, just thinking” Two smiled. 

“About what?”

“What you said earlier.”

“And what exactly did I say?”

“About carnivals being romantic.”

“I’m pretty sure we aren’t at the carny anymore, Two” Steve taunted and bit his bottom lip to hold back the smile that was bursting onto his face. It made Two wanna crack some dumb joke just to see it. 

“We can make our own carnival” Two shrugged and Steve let out a small chuckle. Two could have sworn his chest leapt everytime. 

“You're not thinking of dropping me again, are you?” Steve raised an eyebrow at the way Two smirked. 

“Nah. Thinking about doing something else.”

“What?”

“This.”

And with that Two Bit stepped forward, put his hands on Steve’s hips, and kissed him softly on the lips. The kiss didn’t last long before the two of them were laughing hysterically on the ground. 

“You sure don’t know how far is too far for a joke” Steve wheezed through laughter. 

“Who said I was joking?” Two exclaimed, jumping on Steve and pinning him on the floor by the arms, sitting on his chest. 

“Get off me you loon.”

But Steve wasn’t fighting him. Not at all. Instead he was just smiling up at Two in a way that had his stomach lurch at the sight. 

“I don’t think I will” Two grinned in return, leaning down so his face was inches apart from Steve’s. 

“That’s too bad” Steve hummed. 

“Isn’t it?”

Two pressed his lips again to Steve’s. But this time it was much sweeter and with much more passion and thought. It was sweet and tender. Yet again after a few seconds, both their chests were shaking together with laughter, forcing them apart. 

“I’m sorry can’t take this seriously” Steve giggled.  
“God I hope it’s not gonna be like this everytime” Two joked. 

“Wouldn’t be the worst thing.”

“No it wouldn't.”

And their lips met again.


End file.
